Suppressed
by persian85033
Summary: I changed the title, cause it seems to fit better. A story about why you shouldn't tell lies. Also, a little subplot about a girl in the royal harem at Agrabah. Read and please remember to review.
1. Chapter 1

Leonarda Natele Gambetto Ruan sat, along with all the other novicias, saying their morning prayers. It was always so, here, in the convent. Even though she never felt any religious vocation, her father had said that she must become a nun. She had no other choice. It was not that she found life in the convent intolerable, or even unpleasant, it was more that she had no say in it. That was all. She would be content to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning, bathe in cold water, say her prayers, and live among the other nuns. She had her own maid, whom she had brought with her, and could spend her days in her cell, praying, reading, sewing, or painting. Of all the things, it was the cold water that bothered her most. She did not mind, dressing in an habito, but she did miss going out on the street and looking at the beautiful dresses that the other women in Venice wore. She sighed as she rose, and walked out of the capilla, and into the convent gardens.

They were well kept. _Well, what did you expect,_ she asked herself. Definitely more orderly, than back at her father's palazzo, overlooking the canal. What good was the canal if you could never swim in it, anyway? She walked back to her cell, where she took up her brushes, paints, and began to work on a painting of a cat overlooking the sea. She had seen many, overlooking the canal, and she had always liked the sight of a cat, staring at the water, it's eyes reflected in the water. Her maid walked in.

"Are all my clothes washed?"she asked. "Have you seen to it?"

"Yes. This letter arrived for you, mistress Leonarda."

Leonarda nodded, and took the letter.

"Put the paints away, and wash the brushes. I shall not paint for a while."she said, as she sat down to read the letter. She sighed.

"Well, it looks like Mother is dying. She demands my presence at the palazzo at once. However, it looks like Father says that I will have to return here afterwards. He makes it quite clear."she said.

"We are returning to your Father's palazzo?"asked her maid.

"Why, yes, it looks like it."she said. "I don't really want to leave here, though. I may not have come willingly, but I got used to it. I prefer to stay here, instead of going back. After all, here, I at least have peace. I must say a few Rosaries for Mother's recovery."

"The Mother Superior commanded that you see her, as soon as you read the letter."

"Very well."she said, and walked out of her cell.

"I hear that your father demands that you visit. I have heard that your mother is ill."

"Yes, Reverenda Madre."said Leonarda.

"Your father will send you back here afterwards?"she asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, you must go to your mother now. We shall all pray that she makes a full recovery."

"Thank you, Reverenda Madre."said Leonarda

Leonarda rose to leave, and to prepare her things for the journey. It would be long journey, and by boat. She sighed. She remembered how long and how uncomfortable she had been coming from Venice, La Serenissima, to the convent. And then she would have to make the journey again, back to La Serenissima, and then to the convent.

Princess Jasmine, sat on her divan, looking at the night sky, though her window. From what the vizier had told her, he had already been executed. Her father had not been happy with Jafar, and now commanded that the sentencing of prisoners be discussed with him personally. As if that would change anything! He was already dead. And it had all been her fault. Why? He was the only man she would ever, ever love, she was sure of that…and now, now, he was dead. Why did she have to be born a princess of the blood? She would have been much happier being one of the other concubines, in the Harem. They wouldn't have to choose a husband, while she had to be married off to a prince. If only she could choose. If it didn't have to be a prince. She knew who she would choose. But she couldn't marry him now. He was dead. She didn't really care anymore now. She decided she would simply accept the next suitor who called. It made no difference, after all.

They had been only at sea only two weeks.

"How much longer do you suppose this journey will take?"asked Leonarda.

"About another week, lady."one of the officers told her.

Leonarda nodded. Well, it was to be expected. At least it's just a week. Every second that passes by, the journey grows shorter, hopefully. Suddenly, there was an alarm on the ship.

"What has happened?"she asked, but no one would tell her anything.

By evening, the ship had been captured.

Having just released the Genie from the lamp, and now wondering what his three wishes would be, after Genie had asked him what he wanted most, Aladdin thought of the girl whom he had rescued at the marketplace from the shopkeeper, and how she had turned out to be the princess. He knew just what he would wish for. He wished to become a prince.

_Novicia a girl who barely entered the convent, not a nun yet, not Sor or Hermana_

_Habito what nuns and priests wear_

_Capilla a church_

_Palazzo this one's Italian, I think it means palace or house_

_Reverenda Madre title used to address the Mother Superior_

_La Serenissima as Venice was known to its inhabitants._


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the ship had been captured, Leonarda did not know what was going to happen to them. She and her maid, were set aside, as they were only women.

"What do you suppose shall happen to us?"Leonarda asked her.

"I don't know, Mistress Leonarda."

"What is going to happen to us?"Leonarda asked one of the men once, but he wouldn't answer her. "At least they're not going to starve us."she said, as someone always came to bring them something to eat. "And how long will this journey take?"

In Agrabah, Aladdin presented himself to the Sultan as a prince, thanks to his first wish. The Sultan seemed delighted and impressed by him, however, his vizier seemed to detest him from the very moment he walked in. However, Aladdin, or rather Prince Ali, didn't seem to be very interested in what the vizier thought of him, as long as the Sultan favored him, and the princess liked him was more than enough. He was given his own suite within the palace, of course, and as he had brought his own servants, which was something else Genie had provided. He asked when he would be allowed to see the princess, and was told that she would be waiting for him by the fountain in her courtyard. Genie came out of the lamp.

"So, we must prepare out little beau for the initial meeting."he said, turning into a tailor once more.

Carpet watched as Genie surveyed Aladdin and wondered what outfit would be best for such an occasion.

"Okay, now, what should I say?"asked Aladdin excitedly. "How do I look?"he asked Genie.

Carpet clapped his approval, Abu, watching from a window, simply rolled his eyes, while Genie gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Right."said Aladdin, and he went to meet Princess Jasmine.

Jasmine had heard the parade, and went out of her window to see what the fuss was all about. Another suitor. _Just like the others, no doubt,_ she thought as she watched. There was only one man she had met who had been different, who had not seen her just as the Princess of Agrabah, but simply a woman. She wasn't surprised when she was told that he wanted to see her.

"I'd go."Sirhane, one of the concubines told her. "After all, the boy from the marketplace has been executed now. If you just sit here, and mourn him, that won't bring him back. And you have a duty to fulfill. If I was you, I'd just take this one. From what I heard, he has everything, more than everything. He's definitely worthy of the princess, they say. Everyone is talking about him. Were you watching as he entered the Palace?"she asked.

"Yes, I was watching."answered Jasmine.

"Well, what good does it do you to just sit around and cry? Just take this one. It'll help get your father off your back, you fulfill your duty, and who knows? You may even forget this other boy."

"I will never be able to forget him."said Jasmine, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry again. It won't do any good. Anyway, you don't want the prince to see you with red, swollen eyes."

Sirhane picked up her handkerchief and gave it to Jasmine to dry her tears.

"Just dry your tears, you don't even have to put on a happy face when you see him. Just say that you'll marry him and that's that. You get married, and it's the end to all these problems."

"I guess so. I'll go see him by the fountain."she said.

Sirhane laughed, remembering the last suitor, who had walked out of there with a hole in his pants. Jasmine walked outside, and sat by the fountain, waiting for him. _Sirhane is right,_ she though. _I will never like any of these stuffed shirt swavering peacocks, anyway. I might as well just choose this one and get it over with._ She looked up to see him coming. She composed herself, and as soon as he introduced himself, she just followed Sirhane's advice.

"I will marry you, Prince Ali."she said, simply.

Aladdin couldn't believe his ears when she said she would marry him. Really, he couldn't be so lucky. He hadn't expected the princess to accept so quickly. He didn't know what to say.

"It is an honor, Princess."he simply said.

She simply nodded.

"I must go back to the haremlik."she said. "I'd like the wedding to be as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say."

She got up to go. And he was mesmerized. When he got back, Genie, Abu and Carpet were waiting for news.

"So, how'd it go?"asked Genie.

"She said she'd marry me! She wants it to be as soon as possible."

"We have a wedding to plan!"exclaimed Genie.

The Sultan was delighted that Jasmine had finally chosen a suitor, and decided that they should be wed at once, and preparations went underway immediately.

They arrived at a port, and Leonarda was separated from her maid. They were both taken to a shop and while her maid was put in front, Leonarda was taken to a back room, where she was surveyed by a man dressed in the most expensive clothes and jewels she had ever seen. He seemed to be very impressed by her.

"What is your name?"he asked.

"You speak Italian?"

"Of course."

"My name is Leonarda Natele Gambetto Ruan. My father will reward you very well for my return to Venice, La Serenissima."she said.

The man smiled.

"But the I'm sure the Kislar Aghasi shall reward me more for beauty such as yours."he said.

"Who? What?"

"He shall be very pleased by you. They say the princess is to wed, and I'm sure the new sultan's Kislar shall be very pleased with you."

Leonarda thought she was going to be put to clean floors and such.

"Oh, no,"she said. "I must go back to Venice. See, I am to become a nun, not a slave!"

The man laughed, and she was taken away.

Kislar Aghasi 'man' who sees to the girls


	3. Chapter 3

"You're the only woman here to gets to marry."said Sirhane. "If the rest of us ever reached such luck, you'd never see us again. Oh, well, I can't complain. If I wasn't here, I'd be harvesting crops or something."

Jasmine didn't say anything as they prepared her.

"At least my father is much happier now."

"You see, I told you. You just had to choose someone, and…end to all the problems. You can tell me about it afterwards. You seem to have made the right choice. He does seem to like you."

"I guess so."said Jasmine, shrugging.

"Boy, I guess he'll be happy for the both of you, because you don't seem very enthusiastic yourself."

"You and I know why I'm doing this."

Genie had Aladdin ready in no time, of course, and even before he left the room, Genie had even grabbed him, taken a picture, and added it to his collection. Aladdin looked at it.

"Are you sure I look right?"he asked.

"Of course, Al."said Genie. "Now, you just walk down that aisle and smile."he said.

"Oh, right."

Jasmine tried not to look at the guests standing around her, smiling. She simply kept her eyes forward, and didn't allow herself to look around, or think about anything that could show on her face, as Sirhane told her.

"Just try to…well, not think about anything. Or just maybe about something happy. Try to think that you're making your father happy, yes. Just don't think about the boy in the marketplace. Please. It really wouldn't do for a princess to cry at her own wedding."

She noted with satisfaction that Jafar, the Grand Vizier looked particularly livid as his eyes moved between her and the prince. _Well, at least some good is coming out of this. You'll pay, Jafar._ But she tried to follow Sirhane's advice, and not let that show on her face.

Aladdin couldn't believe that he, a streetrat as everyone else called him, was standing here, in the Palace of Agrabah, and was now married to the princess herself, and they were being led to their room by one of the pages. As soon as the page closed the door behind them, and they were alone, Aladdin said to Jasmine, "I promise that I shall do everything that is in my power to see you happy, Jasmine."he promised.

"Would you?"she asked.

"Yes. Anything. Anything you want, you just ask."

"I want you to get rid of Jafar."she said.

Aladdin couldn't believe his ears.

"What? But I thought he was your father's Vizier."

"Your right. He was. If you dismiss immediately. I want you to give him his dismissal. But not before you have him put to the bastinado. And have the bastanji do their job. I'm sure they are creative enough to think of something special for him."

"Oh."

Aladdin certainly hadn't expected for her to ask him to dismiss the vizier, much less have him tortured or executed. But then, he could probably see her point. He wasn't very fond of the vizier himself. He had always gotten a bad impression of him.

"Very well, whatever you say. I never liked him much myself, and if it pleases you, then yes. Tomorrow first thing."

Jasmine was glad to hear that. At least something good came out of this marriage, if nothing else. That she was able to get rid of Jafar. As Aladdin went to kiss her, the satisfaction of even that seemed to draw off, as she realized just what she had overlooked. Of course, Sirhane wouldn't have thought of that. She was just one of the concubines, kept to entertain the Sultan whenever he wished, but that was something that rarely happened, as far back as she could remember. Whenever he tried to do that before the wedding she would simply draw away and say that it was not right that she should allow him to kiss her. Now she couldn't say anything. She had always wanted to kiss, true, but she wanted it to be for love, not out of duty, as mostly everything she had to do. But this was also her duty, now that she was married. And, she couldn't say anything, as the engagement had been long enough to get her used to the idea of being a wife.

"Was that it?"she asked later.

Aladdin was surprised to hear her say it.

"Wha-?"

"Well, was it?"

She had avoided his eyes the whole time.

Aladdin was very disappointed. It was true that he had had plenty of girlfriends before, but…ever since he saw her in the marketplace, he knew that she was…different from the other girls he had seen. _Well, she is a virgin,_ he said to himself. But he'd bedded virgins before, and they certainly didn't act like that. _Perhaps because she's a princess._

The next morning, he asked to speak to the Kislar Aghasi.

"What kind of…understanding did you give the princess before she married me?"he asked.

The Kislar's eyes widened in shock.

"The princess did not please Your Majesty?"he asked.

"I asked you first."

"Well, all the girls know what to expect when they are sent to the Sultan's bed."he said. "Shall Your Majesty wish to sleep with another girl?"

"NO!"he said, angrily.

"Perhaps she was a bit exhausted. After all, the princess doesn't usually spend such lively days, and it took a bit out of her."suggested the Kislar.

_I hadn't thought of that,_ Aladdin said to himself.

"Yeah, maybe your right."he said, relaxing. "That must have been it. You can go now."he said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

The Kislar nodded, and walked out of the room. He couldn't reprimand Jasmine, after all, she was Sultana now. Perhaps it was because the new Sultan was much a bit difficult to please. Or maybe she was a little tired. She wasn't used to such exhausting days. That wasn't his problem, anyway. He had something else to attend to now, anyway. A new girl who had been captured by pirates it seemed, and by the looks of it, the new Sultan was a man with an insatiable appetite. He certainly looked like it. He looked at the figure at the guards had at their feet.

"Lift your veil."he instructed.

Leonarda obeyed, and she looked into the Kislar's face.

"Oh, very nice."he said, beginning to count some gold coins, and handed them to the gaurds who walked away.

"What am I doing here?"she asked.

He seemed confused by her question.

"I know nothing of scrubbing floors, cooking, or anything like that. But I can sew very well, and I can paint, and draw and…"she stopped helplessly.

"That is very well."he said. "You must certainly bathe, and they will give you something else to wear."

He summoned someone to take her to the hamman.

Bostanji torturers

Hamman bath


	4. Chapter 4

Leonarda looked around. Really, this was a most handsome place, with marble floors, big rooms. And probably hundreds of slave to keep it in its present elegance. They gave her new clothes, of a type she had never worn before, but it seemed that they did not like her dress, and got rid of it. Not only that, but they had insisted on helping her bathe. Corpo di Dio!

"Wait, that's mine!"she exclaimed.

The girl simply looked at her and took it away. Leonarda groaned. _That was the last thing I had that belonged to me!_she thought. She sat on a divan and looked around. She wondered where she was, and just how she would do to get out of there. She had to figure out a way to get to Venice. She had to go back to the convent. She just couldn't possibly sit here.

"You're Shula?"said one of the girls.

Leonarda looked up.

"Oh? Oh, no. Of course not. I am Signorina Leonarda Natele Gambetto Ruan. I'm, um, not very familiar with anyone here, yet. I just got here. However, hopefully, someone shall be sent for me quite soon, and I shall leave. I won't stay here long, I hope."

The other girl sat down next to her.

"Yes, you are Shula. The new odalisque."she said. "I am Safiya."

"You mean Sofia? And I am not Shula, as I told you. My name is Leonarda."

The girl shrugged.

"Not any more."she said. "They say your name is Shula. Shula because you have hair the color of flame."

Leonarda looked at her braided hair.

"My hair isn't like fire. It is just red."

"An unusual shade of red."

Leonarda shrugged.

"Besides, I was already named. Named by my parents, and I was baptized with that name."

"That makes no difference. Almost all of us receive another name when we come here. Where are you from?"

"Venice. And I must go back."

"You will never go back. Once the doors close behind you, you will never go out. Not even the princess is allowed outside. She's allowed outside the haremlik, into the other parts of the Palace, but not out of the Palace itself."

Leonarda thought about it. It sounded a little like the convent.

"You mean like the convent. None of use were allowed outside. We only received visitors. Oh, we might get permission, especially the novicias to visit our families and such, but that was only if it was truly necessary or something. The rest never went out, except…well I don't think ever. Perhaps in an emergency, but then, it would have to be something important, such as…I don't know…maybe, una peregrinacion, or something. And you stayed in another convent, if that were to happen."she said.

Safiye had no idea what Leonarda was talking about. Leonarda, on the other hand, relaxed. If this was rather like the convent, then perhaps she could stay. She would only wear a different habito, and perhaps, worship a different saint, or something around those lines.

"And what exactly do we do here?"she asked Safiye.

"We're here to serve the Sultan."

"And who is that? I've never heard of him."said Leonarda. "What are we supposed to do? Must I learn any unique prayer? I already know Latin, so there is no problem if it is in Latin."

"None of us have seen the new Sultan yet. He only married the princess a couple of days ago. I've never seen her father, either, though."

"Aren't there any images of him? A picture? A sculpture? A statue?"

"I don't know. I've never seen any. I suppose, however, he must be the same age as Princess Jasmine."

Leonarda was shocked. This girl talking about a saint as though he were…an ordinary person!

"Isn't that disrespectful!"

Safiye looked confused.

"No. I wouldn't be say anything disrespectful about him in front of Princess Jasmine. I mean, he is her husband, and she is a little uppity at times."

"I thought you were talking about a saint."

"I don't know what a saint is."

"I thought this was a convent!"

"No, this is the Royal Harem. I was brought here by slave traders. My father sold me. He thought it would be better, see, he was a poor farmer, and if I wasn't here, I would be perhaps, picking cotton."

"So, then if he's not a saint, then, who exactly would be this Sultan?"asked Leonarda.

"He rules he kingdom. All of Agrabah."said Safiye.

"And what do we do here?"

"Whatever the Kislar Aghasi assigns us to do. And if you're lucky, you get chosen by the Sultan. That's never happened since I've been here."

After talking to the Kislar Aghasi, Aladdin immediately sent for Jafar.

"You asked for me, Your Highness."

"You're dismissed, Jafar."

"What in the-awk!"exclaimed Iago, the red parrot on Jafar's shoulder.

"Impossible, You Majesty. I have served Sultan Hamed for years."

"Well, you're serving no more."

Aladdin gestured for the bostanji, waiting behind Jafar. He gestured for him to take Jafar.

"Well, Jafar's been taken care of."he told Jasmine.

"Good."she said. "I'm glad. He was a…"she clenched her fists.

"Don't think about that anymore, Jasmine."he told her.

"You see, he only meant to please you."Sirhane said to Jasmine. "He did as you asked him to. You didn't want Jafar to be in the Palace anymore, and now he is banished. And now, you must tell me."she said.

"There's nothing to tell."said Jasmine.

Sirhane sighed.

"I will probably spend the remainder of my life in here. In ignorance, perhaps. If there is any mystery, you know it. Why will you not share it with me? You know I will not tell anyone else, if you don't want me to."

"Of course you won't."snapped Jasmine. "He's my husband. He's married to me!"

"But he's also Sultan."

Jasmine ignored her.

"Aren't you going to tell me, then?"asked Sirhane.

"Nothing. Just like you would expect. I did what he wanted me to do."she said.

Sirhane looked disappointed.

"That's it."

"That's not it, and you're not telling me."she said.

Jasmine looked away. She was not going to tell Sirhane anything else, anyway, no mater how much she insisted.

_Corpo di Dio this is in Italian, also, I guess it must mean something like My God!_

_Signorina an Italian title for a girl who is not yet married_

_Peregrinacion pilgrimage_


	5. Chapter 5

Iago managed to escape the bostanji when Jafar was ordered to be executed. As he had forgotten to carry a bit of explosive powder with him, being in a hurry, and still fretting over not having gotten that stupid lamp, they were carried off to the dungeon. Luckily, they forgot all about the parrot. It looked like Jafar was not going to be able to get out of this one, so Iago decided to forget about him. The only problem was, how was he going to be able to get back safely into the Palace, and not be a powerless outcast for the rest of his days.

Jasmine sat, looking out the window, as Sirhane combed out her long, dark hair.

"I wouldn't have been so indifferent if I was you."she told her.

Jasmine turned around angrily.

"You were listening behind the door, weren't you?"

"How else would I have known if he was leaving."

"Don't you play dumb with me!"exclaimed Jasmine. "I'm not stupid! I've noticed just how you look at him!"

Sirhane sighed.

"Well, you said yourself you were only marrying him so you could get your father off your back, and to get back at Jafar."she said.

"If that was so, I would have married any one of them. And even if I had, I don't ever want to catch you, or anyone else, trying to get Ali's attention."

"Then I don't know what I'm doing here, exactly."

"You could concentrate a little more on how you brush my hair, for one thing. Not too hard. It'll get oily."she snapped.

Life here wasn't too different from life in the convent, Leonarda realized. The food was different, there was no hot chocolate, and she didn't bathe in cold water. Rather in warm water, and along with all of the other concubines. The thing that bothered her most was the fact that she slept in a dormitory, with several other girls. In the convent, each novicia slept in her own cell. The only ones who slept with others were the maids. Here, it was also very important to look your best. They dressed in the most expensive silks, and wore pearls and rubies in their hair. She realized, also that these people were not Christians as she was. They worshiped a different god, it seemed, however, in her hearth, she would always be a Catholic, and she always said her prayers and at least one Rosary ever day. As she sat on a little bench, and looked at the flowerbeds, she noticed two figures walking in the garden. One of them was the Kislar Aghasi. Probably accompanied by one of his guards. As if he was likely to get attacked here. She wondered why in the world he went just about anywhere accompanied. She turned her attention back to the flowerbeds.

"Oh, hello."she heard a voice say.

She almost lost her balance. She hadn't heard a voice like that in months. She looked up, and saw the Kislar and his guard above her. She realized suddenly that this could not be one of his guards. She must have realized it as soon as she heard his voice. He did not speak in the same type of voice the Kislar Aghasi and the other eunuchs spoke. His was a male voice, and she realized that he must have been the first complete man she had seen for a long time. Since…perhaps since she was captured. He wore a white turban, just like the Kislar Aghasi, except that it was fastened with a purple feather, and a great ruby. His clothes were also much more expensive than that of the Kislar and his eunuchs.

"I haven't seen you before."he said. "Isn't this, like, off limits to most of the concubines most of the time?"he asked, frowning.

Leonarda suddenly realized where she was. Sometimes, she was just so involved in her own thoughts, and wondered aimlessly, that she didn't realize where she was going, but it hadn't landed her anywhere that might be forbidden before.

"Oh! I, I thought this was the courtyard…um, I was looking for…"she searched her mind for an explanation.

The Kislar Aghasi was fanning himself with a silken handkerchief and looked as though he were about to faint.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure where I was going. I was just…walking. I came in through that door. I'm sorry, sometimes I just…forget myself. I'm supposed to be…"she couldn't think what to say. After all, there was nothing to do here, to explain where she should be and what she should be doing.

_Bow, girl, bow!_The Kislar kept trying to tell Leonarda behind Aladdin's shoulder. Leonarda saw him, and realizing the words his lips formed, she comprehended to whom she was talking to. She should have gotten on her knees, but thought it was a little too late for that, and perhaps there was no point anymore, anyway. Despite the fact of being here for the last months, she had never even glimpsed the Sultan. Now she couldn't see why she heard that the princess was not happy being married to him. She would have given anything. Even though his clothes were a little baggy, she could make out the fact that he was broad around the shoulders and narrow about the waist. Corpo de Dio! She suddenly realized what she was thinking. She crossed herself, and tried to drag her mind to more Christian sentiments. He looked confused by her actions. Then she forced her eyes to look away, and stared at her hands.

"What is your name?"he asked her.

"It's, well it was, Leonarda. Now they call me Shula. I came from Venice, see, but they changed my name. Perhaps because they couldn't pronounce it, I guess. No one here can. Not even the first syllable."

"Were you sold here?"

"Uh, no, I was captured. I was to become a nun, you see."she told him. "But I probably won't now. I don't know if I even had the right vocation for it."

Aladdin grinned, and took his handkerchief and placed it on her left shoulder. Then he walked away. The Kislar Aghasi stood, staring at her in wonder, then ran off behind the Sultan. Leonarda took the handkerchief, and sniffed it. Then she realized perhaps she should get rid of it. It was provoking sinful thought into her mind. She shook her head and walked away from the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonarda was then taken to the baths to be prepared. She hadn't the slightest idea why, but she could see that it must have been a matter of supreme importance. Jasmine didn't seem aware of anything, as she stood out on her balcony, looking over the city. One of her handmaids walked in. She was expecting the Kislar Aghasi. Seeing that it was not him, she turned back to the city. However, she turned around, and asked the handmaid.

"He did not ask for me?"

"No."she answered.

Jasmine sighed. Aladdin told Genie, Carpet and Abu what had happened in the haremlik. Carpet, as usual, said nothing, simply stared at Aladdin. Abu rolled his eyes, as though thinking, here we go again. Genie sat listening to Aladdin, and pretending to take notes.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."said Aladdin. "I'll probably never even win her affection, much less her love."he said. "I've tried just about everything I could think of!"

He looked around himself. He had always wanted to live in a palace, and here he was, living in a luxurious palace, and not only that, now he was Sultan, and married to Jasmine. Genie insisted that he must tell her the truth.

"Yeah, right, and then lose whatever little ground I've gained? Oh, well, I guess I just as well should make the best of things."he said. "This girl, Shula, seems beautiful. I saw her in one of the courtyards just this morning, taking a walk with the Kislar Aghasi. He said that she was captured, and she cost a lot of money. We'd better make it money well-spent."

That evening, the slaves dressed Leonarda in the best. Then she was taken to where the Kislar Aghasi was waiting for her, and then led her away from the haremlik.

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"To the Sultan."he answered her.

"Oh. Why?"she asked, confused.

"Because you are gozde."he said.

Leonarda thought about it, thinking she had heard that word somewhere before. Gozde, gozde. Then she realized that it was the term for a girl who had caught the eye of the Sultan himself.

"What must I do?"she asked.

"Why, you must simply do as he asks."said the Kislar Aghasi.

"Oh. What he asks."

The next morning, Leonarda found out that she no longer had to sleep in the dormitory, but was allowed her own rooms.

"Thanks goodness I don't have to sleep in the dormitory anymore."she thought. "Just me."

She suddenly realized that instead of feeling relieved that she now had her own rooms, what she should be doing was going to confession, and asking for forgiveness. After all, she had slept with a man without being married to him by the laws of the Church. She took out her Rosary beads, and began to pray, only realizing that perhaps there could be no forgiveness for what she had just done. Why, she was probably no better than…However she tried, she couldn't make herself feeling guilt or shame. She found herself, actually wanting another chance to sin, and kept wondering if he would send for her again. Since news traveled fast, Jasmine found out the next morning that there was a new iqbal.

"What!"she exclaimed.

"I was here, and he did not choose another girl. I would have known! He only came to see me!"she said.

"No."said Sirhane. "It looks like he saw the Gaiour, the one with the red hair, just outside here. She was sitting there, and he spotted her. Then he put his handkerchief over her shoulder, to show that he wished to sleep with her."

"But…but…"Jasmine didn't know what to say.

Sirhane shrugged.

"Perhaps I should start wondering around the courtyards."she said.

"Don't you dare!"Jasmine warned her.

"Well, she did, and look what happened to her. Iqbal! Just for wondering around."

Jasmine stamped her foot.

"Well, you know, perhaps he simply wanted another girl."

"This isn't going to stay like this! It can't!"

"Look on the bright side. If he likes her, then he will not want you. At least for awhile. You always said yourself you didn't like to see him. We both know you married him just because he was the first suitor after…"

"Well, yes but…"

Jasmine looked at her hands. It was true she had only married him for that reason, however, he was always so eager to please her, and he did please her in everything, that slowly, she had began to grow fond of him.

"I will go and see the new iqbal."she said, rising.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonarda looked at her new wardrobe.

"The most beautiful silks, satins, and taffetas in the world, probably."she said to herself.

Then she realized that perhaps she should not wear any of it. After all, it was given to her because she had committed a sin.

"I shall not wear this."she said to Safiye.

Safiye stared at her.

"I can't. I shouldn't even be dressed in this."she pointed to her dress. "I should be dressed in something inexpensive, and modest. Not something so ostentatious."she told her.

"Why?"

"Because I have committed a sin. Not only that, but it is just not right. None of it."said Leonarda.

Jasmine walked in, and spotted Leonarda sitting on the divan. Leonarda looked up, startled.

"You're the princess?"she asked.

"Sultana."Jasmine corrected her.

"Oh."

Leonarda did not meet her eyes, and simply stared at her hands.

"You are a Christian?"said Jasmine, looking at the beads in Leonarda's hands.

"Yes."she said.

"Then how did you rise so quickly? Usually no one rises unless they learn Quran."said Jasmine.

"I can't read Arabic."said Leonarda. "And I can't give up my religion."she said, even though, she knew that she was further than ever from the Church. "I know I did wrong, but…did I have any other choice?"she asked.

"Choice?"

"What else could I have done? I was in the courtyard."she said. "That was it. I was standing there, and…"

"You could have not come."said Jasmine.

"They said I was supposed to. The Kizlar Aghasi himself came to get me, and took me to the Sultan. They say they beat you if you don't obey. I was never afraid of death, but I have committed a sin, and then I shall be condemned forever."

Leonarda shivered, as she feared for her soul.

"Of course you shall be condemned!"said Jasmine. "The only wrong you did was that you are trying to take my husband! Why you! The other girls never caught his attention! Not even my handmaids! And you!"

Jasmine walked out of the room angrily. Leonarda clasped her Rosary beads to her chest. She got on her knees.

"My Lord, forgive this sinner."she said, as she touched her head to the floor.

Perhaps that was why she had left the convent in the first place. Perhaps God had willed it. She didn't belong there. Not a sinner like her. Not even if she spent the rest of her days in prayer and fasting, could she ever be forgiven, and she knew it. There was simply no forgiveness for what she had done. It was not just that. She hated to admit to herself, that she had liked it. She certainly thought him handsome. She wasn't even worthy to look up towards Heaven. So, she put her beads away.

"She likes to play innocent, I know she does."said Jasmine. "You should have seen her! Now she thinks she will be condemned!"she exclaimed. "Condemned! Perhaps I should act teary eyed, also. I mean, what exactly could she have that I don't?"

Sirhane looked at her, thinking.

"Perhaps just that she knows how to act well, as you say?"

"She doesn't fool me."

"What you think isn't important. What's important is what he thinks, I guess."

"You don't think he will not to send for me again?"asked Jasmine.

Sirhane shrugged.

"And whatever happened to the princess?"asked Genie.

"Well, Jasmine just doesn't care. She doesn't love me. Shula was different. I mean, I still love Jasmine, but…"

Genie nodded.

"So you've given up on her."

"I guess so."


	8. Chapter 8

Leonarda played her violin for Aladdin.

"Where did you learn to play?"he asked her.

"Ever since I was a little girl. They taught me to play the piano, harp, violin, and to paint, and embroidery."she said.

"You paint?"he asked.

"Well, yes. Just about everything a young lady should know."she said, remembering she was no longer a lady, plucking the strings.

"And what was it like?"

"Well, it was a very…rigidly controlled society. One never went out alone, and I was sent to a convent. It's not much difference from here, I suppose. There were no men, except the Confessor, and we wore much more modest clothes, and they were simpler."

"And you prefer it there to here?"he asked.

"Oh, well…it was the only life I knew. I don't know. Whatever God wills. I was born a Venetian, and raised to be a nun. My father didn't want to pay my dowry for me to marry, but that's fine. After all, my life would be simpler that way."she said.

Jasmine looked outside her window.

"Is he here? In the haremlik?"she asked.

"Why, yes."said one of the handmaidens.

"Where? Don't tell me with that little Gaiour?"

"I suppose so."

Jasmine crossed her arms angrily. That little Gaiour! But she wouldn't be the one who would take her place. No one would!

The next morning, Leonarda looked through her drawings. She looked at several she had done of Aladdin.

"There's something evil in me."

She immediately grabbed them, and burned them.

"There is something evil me."she repeated to herself. "How…a girl who was instructed religiously, and raised to become a nun…"she put her hands over her mouth. "Well, perhaps…I should have died instead. I should have refused, and been put to death instead of disgracing myself this way!"

Safiye seemed to sense that Leonarda was depressed.

"What's wrong?"she asked her.

"I fear for my soul."she simply said. "Do you think I am evil."

"No, I don't think so."said Safiye confused.

"You really don't?"she asked.

"No, why should you be evil?"

Leonarda didn't respond, but picked up her paintbrushes.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."she said.

She sat staring at the painting.

"Perhaps he will tire of me."she said to herself. "After all, he tired of the Sultana pretty quickly."

She didn't know if she wanted that or not. That was what she should want, but not what she really wanted.

"Tell the sultan I want to se him."Jasmine told the Kislar Aghasi.

"He is…"

"I don't care where he is. Find him and tell him I want to see him. Now."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and the Kislar Aghasi knew that meant danger. After all, she had been here since she was born, and he knew just what she would do when she didn't have her way.

"Well?"asked Aladdin as he entered.

"You never come to see me."she said.

"I thought you preferred it that way. You never seemed to like it. I only thought to make you happy."

"And that girl likes you to go to her?"she asked sarcastically.

"She shows much more enthusiasm than you ever did. That's for sure."

"And why? She's a Gaiour. I heard that she was captures by pirates!"

"Yeah, she was."

"But I'm a princess! And you prefer her to me? Just what does she have that I don't! I have much more! She is nothing!"

"Well, she may be nothing."he said.

"She is nothing."she said, as she came closer to him. "You'll see. I shall prove it to you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I want you to get rid of that girl."said Jasmine to Aladdin.

"Which girl?"

"The iqbal."

"Why?"

"You once said that you would do anything to please me. I hate the fact that she is here."

"Does she trouble you? From what I know, she hardly speaks to anyone. She spends her time by herself."

"She troubles me just by existing."

"But why?"

"You spend your time with her. You used to always only send for me. I miss you."

"I can't get rid of Shula. I mean, she…well, what can I possibly do with her? She's one of my concubines!"

"You can find her a husband!"

"I don't think so. If perhaps she were one of the other girls, perhaps I could. But not anymore."

"You could have her thrown in the ocean for all I care!"

Aladdin asked Genie what he should do about Shula.

"…and I can't do that, either. She wouldn't deserve it. But then Jasmine would…what am I going to do!"

Genie sat playing a game of chess with Carpet.

"Hmm…probably…descend the girl?"

"That would be to humiliate her, and I really don't want that. She doesn't deserve it."

"Just don't see her again."

"I guess we could try that, but Jasmine said she didn't want her to stay here anymore."

"Hide her."

"Where? Maybe if I just talk to her. Perhaps she will understand."

Aladdin sat opposite of Leonarda, sipping hot chocolate, which she had asked him to send for, since she loved it so much. It was one of the only things she had ever asked him for. That and a cat.

"It was always my favorite drink. I used to look forward to sipping it every evening. Not that we did often at the convent, but…while I was young."she had said.

"Listen, Shula."he said. "Um, I…I want to talk to you about something."

"Did I do something wrong?"she asked.

Of course she had done something wrong. She had done so many things that she should be ashamed of.

"Um, no."he answered. "The thing is that…well…how would you like to go back to Venice?"he asked, suddenly, as the idea came to him.

"Back to La Serenissima! Oh, no!"she exclaimed. "I could never go back again! Ever! Not after…I could never go back! And even if I could…I don't want to!"

It wasn't until she said it that she realized just how true it was.

"I really don't want to."she said, slowly. "It would be wrong if I went back to the convent when I don't have any real desire to become a nun. I never should have entered in the first place! And if I could reenter the society of La Serenissima…it…I just don't want to! I don't want to go back to…no, I don't want to! Please don't make me."she cried.

Aladdin looked at her. He was so sure she would say yes, that she would be delighted at him suggesting to arrange a way for her to return to her people.

"I…I thought you would be delighted."

"No. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here."she said.

_I could never go back after being a concubine! They would know. They would sent me to the convent again, and it isn't right that I be there, as I don't have a true calling. And if I were to go, I would never see you again,_she thought.

"Well, I just thought that it would make you happy."

"It wouldn't."she said.

"It…well, it just turns out, that there is a slight…problem."he said. "Jasmine doesn't want you here anymore. Your presence seems to aggravate her."

"I do nothing to bother her."

"I know, but she just doesn't want you here. She told me so. And…and if I…"


	10. Chapter 10

Leonarda listened as Aladdin told her everything, from when he first met Jasmine in the marketplace, until now.

"And see, that's why I…see, I love her."he said.

"I can see that."said Leonarda. "Though I have never thought that lying was justified in any way, I am no one to judge you. I wouldn't want to leave here. Perhaps I could talk to her. Or, you could just tell her the truth. That way, you could be free of all these lies. One lie only leads to another."

"I learned that the hard way, believe me."he said.

"I can see that. But what if when she finds out…I'll lose her."

"I wouldn't mind if you'd lied to me."said Leonarda. "I would still love you."

Aladdin smiled.

"If I did lose her, my life wouldn't be worth living anymore."he said.

"I know what you mean."said Leonarda quietly.

"I'll try to convince her to let you stay here, though. I'll work something out."

"She would understand if you told her the truth."

"No! I don't want Jasmine to know that I'm nothing more than a streetrat, and that I lied to her!"

"There would be nothing to lose. There's nothing they can do about it now, anyway. You are married, you are Sultan, what could they possibly do?"

"Jasmine would probably despise me more."he said.

"She would be a fool."

"No, she wouldn't. She would be right."

"It would help you. You're lucky you could get that off your conscience. It would be one less burden to carry. I can't. My sins will mark me forever."

"I just can't, but you're right."he said.

Aladdin went, decided to tell Jasmine the whole truth.

"Have you ordered them to drown the iqbal?"asked Jasmine.

"Um, that's really not...what I came to tell you. I came to talk to you about something else."he told her.

"I asked you…"

"I know what you asked, but I want to tell you something first. Uh, you better sit down, it…it's a long story."

Jasmine sat down, angrily. She couldn't believe that the same boy whom she had met in the marketplace was the same one whom she had agree to marry.

"What?"

"I knew that as a princess, you could not and would not want to marry a streetrat, so I used my wish for the genie to make me a prince, and marry you. That was the only thing I wanted. However, you only married me because you had no other alternative didn't you? You were supposed to be married by your birthday, and I just happened to come along that day."

"But…but I…I did…love that boy I met in the marketplace. He wasn't like all those suitors. They were all so…I never liked any of them. I refused to marry because I didn't love them. I wanted to marry for love. When I came back to the Palace, Jafar told me that he, that you, had been executed. That was why I asked you to torture him."

"Oh! I thought…"

"I just can't believe it's really you! How…"

"I…I didn't tell you before, because I thought…"

She got to her feet, ran to him, and hugged him.

"I can't believe it!"she cried.

"If I had only just…not lied, none of this would have happened."he said.

"I don't care. All this time, I have had you here, with me, and mourning y ou."she laughed. "It's a miracle!"

Aladdin couldn't believe what he heard. He was sure that Jasmine would despise him, and perhaps even never want to see him again.

"It is! I can't believe it, either!"he said.


End file.
